


A Person Can Develop a Cold

by SegaBarrett



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, hot space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Freddie and Deacy in two moments.





	A Person Can Develop a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or know Queen.
> 
> A/N: Title and song quoted are "Adelaide's Lament" from Guys and Dolls.

**1982**

“Did you really have a cold last week?” Freddie asked John. 

“I have one now,” John admitted, pulling back and sneezing, jumping slightly and stepping back sheepishly. 

“Aw, Deacy,” Freddie said. “Let’s get you back to the hotel and get you some soup. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Brian and Roger exchanged looks. 

“It’s just a cold, Freddie,” Roger lectured, “Give him a cough drop and he’ll be fine.”

Freddie rolled his eyes and, after a sojourn to the cafe, walked up to John’s room and presented him with a cup of chicken noodle. 

“Thanks, Freddie. You didn’t need to do all this...”

“Maybe it’s psychosomatic,” Freddie mused. 

“Psychosomatic?”

“From all the stress recording this thing...” He cleared his throat and sang:  
_“In other words_  
_Just from waiting around_  
_For that little band of gold_  
_A person can develop a cold...”_

John laughed. 

“What’s that from?”

“Guys and Dolls,” Freddie replied. “Apparently she’s sick because she isn’t married yet.”

“I ought to be fine then.” John twirled his wedding ring. 

“Well, just to be on the safe side...” Freddie tossed him the spoon and plopped down on the chair across from him, picking up the remote. 

****

**1990**

“Maybe the light blue was too much,” Freddie fretted, playing with his collar, “And you all look like you’re at a funeral.”

“Maybe a wedding?” Brian offered instead. “And no one told you to wear powder blue.”

Freddie rubbed at the side of his nose and sniffed. 

“You have your bit prepared up there, right?” He asked, “I like that petroleum bit, make sure you keep that.” He rubbed his neck and sucked in a breath, sniffling. 

“You okay, Freddie?” Brian leaned in. 

“Fine, fine. Let’s go get this thing.”

They stepped into the awards hall and looked around. John Deacon smiled at the people around him slowly, shyly, heart pounding. 

“Queen!” The announcer exclaimed, and they stepped out on to the stage. 

John couldn’t see what caused it, but he saw Freddie’s face fall, saw Roger’s constrict. 

He swallowed. He was too far away to do anything. All he could do was walk. 

When they were back into the relative safety of backstage, Freddie walked past all of them through the door, out in the open air. 

John followed. 

“I’ll be back in, in a second,” Freddie said, “I just...”

John’s hands shook as he stepped up next to him. He swallowed hard and, low enough for only Freddie to hear, sang:  
_“You can spray her wherever you figure_  
_The streptococci lurk_  
_You can give her a shot_  
_For whatever she's got_  
_But it just won't work_  
_If she's tired of getting the fish-eye_  
_From the hotel clerk_  
_A person_  
_Can develop a cold...”_

Freddie looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, then chuckled in surprise. 

“Deacy... you remembered that?”

“Yeah...”

“But you hate your voice.”

“You’re my voice,” John blurted. 

Freddie slung an arm over John’s shoulder and peeked over at his wedding band. 

“Guess I’m cured, then.”

“Guess so,” John agreed.

Freddie reached down and took John’s hand. 

“You think Phil Collins is gonna win?” He asked. 

“Probably. That song’s everywhere,” John agreed. 

“Back in, then.”

“Back in.”


End file.
